


Punny Pickup Lines

by orphan_account



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, cheesy pickup lines, puns, why the hell did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a crush on the chief Blaze Wizard, it's hard NOT charming her with fire puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punny Pickup Lines

Mihile was famous for being the stoic and collected leader of the Cygnus Knights. He wasn't as emotionless or mysterious as Eckhart, of course, but he was generally not known to be goofy.

Until today, that was. He spotted his crush, Oz, the chief Blaze Wizard, approaching him. She literally had fire powers. How could he resist the temptation of using fire puns as pickup lines on her? He made his decision. He greeted her.

"Oz."

The Blaze Wizard beamed. "Hi, Mihile! What's up?"

"You're **hot**."

Oz blinked. "What?"

"You have the ability to conjure flames and control fire to your bidding. Of course the fire is going to raise the temperature significantly," Mihile replied deadpanned.

"O-Oh! Hahahah! For a second there I thought you were calling me hot, appearance-wise!"

"Well, I must admit," the dawn warrior mused, "You do cause the **spark** of passion to be **ignited** within me."

"Um, Mihile?"

"It quickly evolved into the **flames** of desire."

"Are you... making fire puns?"

"My love for you **burns** more and more with each day that passes."

"..."

Oz had stopped trying to respond to Mihile's pickup lines, and was instead looking away in what seemed like discomfort. Mihile's heart sunk to his stomach. He had upset her by making light of her abilities. He had wronged her.

"I apologize, Oz, please find it in your heart to forgive me," Mihile mumbled, "I got carried away. My puns are... **on fire**."

He started to walk away, only to be stopped by a firm hand grabbing his arm. He turned to face Oz. He could feel the  **heat** of his blood rushing to his face. It was difficult to maintain eye contact with Oz, only because she was so impossibly beautiful. Her curly amber hair cascaded down around her smooth and pale face. Her vivacious green eyes gazed into his own.

Oz intently stared at him. Mihile could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. He just knew he had angered and offended Oz with his immaturity and impulsive decision to make jokes about her powers. He accepted that he did wrong and expected a **heated** lecture from the girl of his dreams.

Abruptly, Oz smirked. Then, she said, "Mihile, you **light** up my world."

* * *

 

Mihile was famous for being the stoic and collected leader of the Cygnus Knights. But his fans would have to cry and be single forever, for the chief Dawn Leader now had a girlfriend. Rumours say that much of their relationship is spent saying fire and light puns to each other - the perfect relationship.


End file.
